Parte de mi historia
by hayami uchiha
Summary: [OneShot] Hayami, una sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha y parte de su historia en la Aldea de la Arena y la Aldea del Okami... [OCxOC & ItaxOC]


-Kazekage-sama… -

-dime –

-le quería… pedir autorización para salir de la aldea –

-para que? – Preguntó un pelirrojo sentado frente a una mesa grande, a su lado cierta rubia de cuatro coletas y una morena frente a ellos.

-ha pasado casi un año, si los Anbu de Konoha llegan aquí en nuestra búsqueda nos encontrarán a mi, a Midorico y a Vienntho –

-para eso tenemos refugios donde ocultarlas – Respondió Temari.

-es que… -

-si quieres salir de la aldea no hay problemas – Dijo Gaara a Hayami, interrumpiéndola. -Pero tienes mas probabilidades de que te encuentren si sales, además, ninjas de la arena y de la hoja han visto a aliados del Akatsuki cerca, no creo que te quieras encontrar con ellos –

-pero aun así creo que los Anbu pueden llegar aquí –

-esta bien – Gaara sacó un pergamino, se lo entregó a Temari y leyó el texto.

–… Necesitan algunos ninjas en la Aldea del Okami en campos -

-campos? a que se refiere? –

-campos de entrenamientos antes de llegar a la Aldea de la Lluvia, en los limites del País del Viento. Puedes ir a esa aldea, eres chunnin ahora y puedo enviar informes tuyos para que ayudes ahí, por los que me han contado eres una de esas shinobis que realizan invocaciones con animales – Dijo el Kage apoyado contra el respaldo se la silla.

-claro, puedo ir allí – Dijo la muchacha con una leve sonrisa. –por cuanto tiempo debo estar es la Aldea del Okami? –

-cerca de unos dos años, por lo que dice el pergamino –

-pero Temari-san!... dos años?!... –

-tienes inconvenientes? – Preguntó el pelirrojo seriamente a la morena. –Dijiste que querías salir de Suna –

-tiene razón… aceptaré los dos años – Dijo firmemente Hayami, estando segura de todo.

-Puedes marcharte mañana, enviaré contigo a Midorico como guardaespaldas –

-pero… estas seguro Gaara? – Temari salió de su posición y colocándose al lado de la morena le interrumpía. -Si llegaran a encontrar a Hayami, la encontrarían a ella también. Déjame que yo la escolte hasta la aldea en su lugar – Decía Temari, quien había cogido amistad con las tres chicas de Konoha.

-la enviaré porque ella tiene sentidos agudos, sentirá a personas a largas distancias y eso ayudará si se encuentran en peligro de ser vistas… pero… - Dijo cambiando de opinión. -Te encargaré los papeles de Hayami, llévaselos ahora al jefe de la aldea –

-bien… Hayami, cuídate – Agregó la rubia antes de retirarse de la sala para salir inmediatamente a la Aldea del Okami, recibiendo un papeleo que Gaara le había encomendado para que ella llevase.

-Kazekage-sama, partiré mañana – Hayami se retiró del lugar en dirección a donde se hospedaba en la Aldea de la Arena para dejar listo su equipaje para el día siguiente.

En la Mañana, se encontraba en el desierto con Midorico camino a las montañas donde se encontraba el desierto camino al Aldea donde se dirigían.

-Mido-chan… es la Aldea del Okami una Aldea realmente? –

-la verdad es que es un pueblo – Explicaba la rubia mirando hacia el cielo celeste, como si recordara todo mirando al vacío o las nubes. -pero ha ido creciendo rápidamente, no como Konoha ni como Sunagakure, a pesar de que no es muy reconocida es grande y se ha convertido en una aldea, ahora tiene ninjas que cooperan con entrenar a otros basándose en invocaciones de animales, como la aldea se sitúa cerca de las montañas se les hace fácil entrenar con los animales de esos lugares-

-ya veo… como sabes tanto de eso? –

-Vi-chan tuvo que ir a ese lugar hace algunos meses, recuerdas? –

-si, parece que tuvo que ir de ayudante al hospital de ese lugar –

-bueno, cuando volvió me contó eso – Terminó con un aire de superioridad que se desvaneció en cuanto la Uchiha le habló.

-ahora entiendo, ya se me hacía raro que supieses tanto jajaja –

-ahhh… -Suspiraba la rubia de cabello largo. –No tengo ganas de reírme, quiero… comer ramen! Haría cualquier cosa por comer otra vez esos fideos! –

-no haz cambiado nada Midorico, eres igual a Naruto-kun –

-quizás… ahora que lo mencionas lo extraño un poco – Dijo Midorico, con una sonrisa forzada mirando el suelo dorado de arena.

-yo igual lo extraño un poco… también a Sasuke y Sakura… -

-y a Ita… - Rápidamente se tapó la boca y procuró no hablar.

-Mido-chan… -

-perdón!! Lo había olvidado! –

-intenta no decir ese nombre frente a mí – Le respondió en una sonrisa asesina.

-si, no lo volveré a hacer jejeje… - Inmediato a eso, Midorico cambió su actitud simpática a una mas seria, miró a Hayami y le habló con una tonalidad un poco mas calmada. – No me has dicho porqué te vas de la Aldea de la Arena tan repentinamente –

-le dije a Gaara que ya que ha pasado un año es posible que nos busquen fuera de Konoha, pueden llegar a la Aldea de la Arena y buscar ahí, Gaara las puede esconder, pero yo prefiero irme a otro lugar por si las dudas –

-y que?... – Preguntaba impaciente Midorico.

-y que… si nos encontraran los Anbu nos harían devolvernos a Konoha, y no quiero volver por ahora-

-y porque? Que tiene de malo si volvemos? Bueno, quizás la Godaime nos grite y eso… pero volveríamos a estar con todos los demas –

-ese es el problema –

-no entiendo, explícate que me confundo –

-si vuelvo, Itachi estará ahí en Konoha escondido, lo sé porque siempre estaba ahí –

-pero, no que tu… tenías algo con él? – Preguntó con algo de temor a que su amiga le fuera a responder de mala manera por lo que había preguntado.

-sí, pero... –La morena tomó aire y siguiendo el camino le respondió. -me di cuenta que estaba en lo incorrecto. Al final es él quien terminó con mi clan, y si sigo con él solo terminaría… apegándome más a Itachi hasta un punto que no lo dejaría. Por eso es que decidí salir de Konoha contigo y con Vi-chan, para olvidarme de todo eso y comenzar una vida nueva quizás –

-te entiendo, pero recuerda que sentimientos como esos no se olvidan tan fácilmente –

-lo sé, por eso despejaré un poco la mente en la Aldea del Okami – Respondió con rostro alegre hacia su amiga.

Horas de viaje mas tarde notaron como el dorado paisaje de arenas se mezclaba con hierbas, después de cruzar un bosque divisaron a lo lejos la aldea, semejante a Konoha, solo que más pequeña y las casas de colores más sobrios a las faldas de unas verdes montañas las cuales estaban cercas de otras nevadas. Hayami y Midorico estaban frente a unas escaleras que conducían a lo alto.

-arriba esta la aldea – Terminando de hablarle le dio un abrazo de despedida. -te dejo aquí, debo volver a Sunagakure antes de que anochezca –

-comprendo, vete ahora para que no llegues tarde. Dale mis saludos a Vi-chan y dile que cuide de Kazekage-sama – Dijo entre risitas las cuales le fueron devueltas por Mido.

Mientras Hayami veía como su amiga se alejaba, subía por las escaleras hasta que no la divisó más. Ya arriba se detuvo en la pequeña entrada a la aldea, y con algo de temor se puso en camino hacia ella. Caminando por las calles recordó que era la primera vez que estaba sola, siempre estaba con su hermana en todas partes, ahora debía arreglárselas sola si quería sobrevivir ahí.

-veamos – Se dijo para si mientras movía su cuello por el peso de su bolso en su espalda y dejaba un pequeño bolsito a sus pies; observaba su alrededor, gente que caminaba de un lugar a otro, niños que corrían por todas partes y estructuras de casas de tonos marrones. – debo llegar a la casa del jefe de la aldea para avisarle que vengo de la Aldea de la Arena… eh? oye vuelve! – Vio como algo parecido a un animal blanco se llevaba su bolso que había dejado junto a ella. Corrió entre los aldeanos hasta llegar a un callejón donde vio entrar al animal. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la esquina donde lo había perdido, al final había un salida, un pequeño parque con algunos juegos infantiles abandonados a no ser de una niña que se quejaba y ahí al lado de ella el blanco animal.

-no quería esto! Quería una rama! Una rama!! –

-disculpa – Dijo Hayami acercándosele con cautela. –ese bolso es mío –

-perdón! No quería robarlo! –La niña de unos doce años, de largo cabello marrón sujetado en dos pequeñas coletas en las puntas tomó el bolsito al lado del animal y se lo entregó a la morena. –No era mi intención robarlo- Terminó diciendo cabizbaja.

-no importa –La consoló la muchacha. – Solo me había asustado porque tu perro me había sacado mi bolso-

-no es un perro – Corrigió la pequeña, mirando su animal.

-es… un zorro de las nieves –Dijo Hayami mirando el pálido zorrito. –Donde lo encontraste? Estamos en pleno bosque, es raro que haya un zorro de las nieves aquí –

-es una invocación, se llama Kasukabe, lo traje desde las montañas nevadas – Sonrió la castaña. –hace tiempo que practico esta técnica y al fin me resultó, pero aun no puedo controlar muy bien a mis invocaciones y menos hacer que hablen conmigo–

-entiendo, me pasaba lo mismo cuando comencé invocando mis lobos – La niña le había resultado gracioso aquello, a Hayami también.

Casi al atardecer estaban las dos en ese abandonado parque, sentadas en una banca conversando, el tiempo pasaba rápido, pero eso nos les importaba hasta el momento.

-por cierto, no nos hemos presentado – Dijo Hayami. – Soy Uchiha Hayami, tu eres? –

-Minaru – Respondió moviendo sus pies por la altura de la banca.

-eres una Hyuuga? – Preguntó Hayami llamándole la atención sus ojos blancos.

-si, las dos venimos de la Aldea de la Hoja. –Dijo con cierta simpatía y mirando el protector que llevaba la mayor en su cuello. –Hayami-sempai del Clan Uchiha y Minaru-chan del Clan Hyuuga –

-pero, no que el clan Hyuuga solo está en Konoha? –

-yo llegué aquí porque el grupo de los Bouke me mandó a que aprendiera mas técnicas, papá dice que quieren que los Bouke quieren ser mas fueres que los Souke –

-el clan Hyuuga siempre ha tenido rivalidades entre ellos – Dijo tomándole atención.

-eso no me gusta, yo quiero que todos en el clan sean buenos y no peleen. Por eso voy a aprender mucho aquí y con lo que aprenda ayudaré a que mi clan sea unido –

-piensas en alto Minaru-chan – Alentó Hayami a la Hyuuga colocándole una mano sobre su cabeza y sonriendo las dos. –lo olvidé! –

-que pasa… Hayami-sempai? –

-tengo que ir a la casa del jefe de la aldea a informarle que ya estoy aquí –

-yo te llevo! queda cerca de aquí y también de mi "casa" –

Minaru llevó a Hayami hacia el jefe de la aldea, después de hablar con él se le dio hospedaje a la chica en donde, casualmente, también vivía la pequeña castaña y otros ninjas de distintas aldeas como huéspedes de ese lugar. Llegando a la habitación que le habían dado a Hayami, Minaru se quedó un rato con ella ahí.

-Minaru, hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí? –

-hace unos cuatro meses –

-vives con alguien aquí? –

-no – Respondió a la vez con su cabeza. – Estoy sola –

-pero no eres muy pequeña para estar aquí tu sola? –

-la dueña cuida de todos los que se hospedan aquí en su alojamiento… pero tu también eres pequeña!! – Dijo riéndose.

-hace poco cumplí los quince años, solo soy un poco mayor que tu – Le respondió entre risas también.

-Hayami-sempai, que harás ahora que estas aquí? –

-vengo a ayudar en los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea –

-entonces estaremos juntas! Yo voy a entrenar allí con mis invocaciones, si nos encontramos puede que me enseñes como hacerlo mejor! –

-puede ser, eso lo veremos mañana –

Al día siguiente, Hayami junto a otros ninjas mas se encontraban en campos de entrenamiento en medio del bosque se la aldea. A la muchacha le había tocado junto a otros chunnin un pequeño grupo de genins de distintas aldeas y de la misma aldea a quien ayudar.

-te ayudo Minaru-chan? –

-Hayami-sempai! – Dijo volteándose a verla. – deberías estar ayudando a los demás también, no crees? –

-si, pero por ser nueva en esto me dijeron que te ayudara solo a ti –

-solo a mi? Porque solo a mi? –

-los otros chunnin me dijeron que… siempre estas sola, y como ya te conocía de antes te podía ayudar mejor; pero porque estas sola? No tienes amigos? –

-no tengo – Le respondió como si eso se tratase de lo mas natural para ella. –Nadie quiere estar conmigo –

-y eso porque? No creo que seas una niña mala –

-no es por eso, es por esto – Levantando su mano a la altura de su cara, señaló a sus blancos ojos. – A los demás les dan miedo, y cuando hacemos prácticas de ninjutsu entre nosotros y uso el Byakugan, les doy mas miedo. Dicen que soy "algo raro" por tener ojos diferentes, es como si no hubieran visto nunca a un Hyuuga –

-no eres la única que tiene ojos diferentes, hay mas personas que también tienen ojos diferentes además de tu clan – Dijo esto, le enseñó su Sharingan a su amiguita por cortos segundos.

-genial! Había oído decir que los Uchiha tenían eso pero nunca los había visto! –

-bien – Dijo volviendo sus ojos a los negros normales. – Es mejor seguir con tu entrenamiento, Minaru –

-si!! Kimura-sempai dijo que tenía que hacer que mi zorrito se comunicara conmigo cuando lo invocara –

-Kimura-sempai? Creo que no lo conozco –

-no está... – Dijo la castaña mirando a todas partes buscándolo. – quizás llegue mas tarde. Kimura Kenji-sempai es mi otro instructor, tú te encargas de mi ninjutsu y él se encarga de mis entrenamientos en el taijutsu –

-entonces tendré que conocerlo para familiarizarme mas con él y contigo – Dijo sonriéndole a Minaru, quien intentaba invocar a su blanco zorro de las montañas.

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento, Minaru y Hayami se sentaron en una rama, a lo alto de un árbol cercano. Pasaron tu tiempo libre conversando sobre las técnicas de invocaciones y otras cosas.

-Hayami-sempai, como hace para que los animales hablen? –

-pues… eso lleva de mucha práctica, ellos pueden hablar cuando has trabajo mucho con ellos y ellos ya te tienen confianza –

-mi zorrito apenas me hace caso, los unico que me obedecen son una pequeña cama de ellos que puedo invocar, pero yo quiero que Kasukabe me haga caso… - Dijo cabizbaja Minaru.

-todos empiezan así, solo debes esforzarte más para que te haga caso y hable… eh? Minaru-chan, mira eso –La Uchiha apuntaba un halcón parado a unos metros de ella en otra rama frente a sus caras.

-ese pájaro… - Minaru se levantó y saltando delicadamente de rama en rama hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del halcón, el ave dio un gritillo el cual voló a lo alto del árbol y desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo. – lo sabía – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y mirando hacia la copa del pino donde había desaparecido el ave.

-de que hablas? –

-Kimura-sensei esta aquí – Abajo, se divisaba un muchacho de largos cabellos marrones amarrados en una coleta baja, con algunos de éstos cabellos en el rostro. Debía ser un año mayor que Hayami viéndolo a simple vista.

-Hyuuga-san! Baja ahora! – Gritaba el muchacho a los pies del los pinos del lugar. Hayami veía al joven ya abajo con Minaru: tenía ojos azules y una tez pálida normal; parecía serio y estricto a pesar de su edad. – Tú debes ser la ayudante que enviaron de la Arena –

-eh… sí, soy Uchiha Hayami – Dijo estirándole la mano.

-Kimura Kenji – Le respondió cortante, pero estrechando su mano con la de ella y mostrando una sonrisa de agrado pensó que quizás no era lo que parecía. – Había oído que hace tiempo el clan Uchiha había desparecido casi por completo, me halaga conocer a uno de los sobrevivientes de aquel clan –

-enseñaré todo lo que pueda a Hyuuga Minaru – Le esbozó mostrando cierto grado de respeto hacia él y hacia su alumna.

-Kimura-sempai –Interrumpía la niña entre los dos. - Ya le conté a Hayami-sempai que eras mi sensei en el taijutsu –

-entonces demuéstrale lo que sabes a Hayami-san – Enseguida, tomaron posición de ofensa para comenzar una pelea entre ellos.

Hayami observaba como Minaru utilizaba sus golpes inexpertos con el Juunken y golpes que ella debía inventar para atacar a Kenji; éste solo se defendía y en algunas ocasiones atacaba a sus puntos débiles utilizando movimientos de manos como los que usaba la Hyuuga, solo que sin acumular chakra en sus manos. La pelea había terminado minutos después con la victoria para el pelicastaño.

-estas bien? – Preguntaba Hayami al lado de una cansada Minaru sentada en el suelo.

-s-si… solo estoy… agotada… -

-Kimura-san es bueno peleando – Comentó Hayami viéndolo, apoyando en un árbol menos cansado que Minaru, pero igual agotado.

-él es uno de los mejores chunnin en taijutsu, por eso lo eligieron para mí, escuché decir que me lo dejaron porque no se utilizar muy bien los ataques de mi clan, y él me ayudará a perfeccionarlos –

-pues, si él te ayuda quizás seas muy buena en tus ataques –

-bien, basta de descanso – Dijo Kenji acercándose a ellas. –Minaru, adelántate a campo abierto para seguir entrenando, te alcanzaremos enseguida –

-sí! Kimura-sempai!! -La pequeña corrió hasta una pradera amplia, mientras Kenji y Hayami iban caminando detrás.

-dime Hayami-san, por cuanto tiempo te quedarás ayudándome? – El castaño comenzó a caminar con la pelinegro a su lado.

-dos años, eso fue lo que el Kazekage me dijo –

-entiendo, espero que nos llevemos bien en este transcurso de tiempo –Dijo en un tono agradable

-ya lo creo – Le respondió la chica. –Y por favor llámeme solo Hayami –

-pensé que por ser de un respetado clan debía llamarte así –

-el clan Uchiha es casi cosa del pasado, puedes llamarme como Hayami –

-entonces – Aclaró el joven. – Tu debes llamarme por Kenji, tampoco tengo tanta autoridad para que me trates con mas respeto –

-de acuerdo, Kenji-kun -

Ya en la tarde Minaru y Hayami volvieron juntas al hospedaje, había sido un buen día. Hayami estaba nerviosa por saber como era todo, no fue tan malo.

-Minaru-chan… porque los que enseñan son solo de grado chunnin y no jounin? –

-algunos jounin enseñan pero la mayoría de ellos están de misiones. Los chunnin son los que normalmente enseñan a los gennin y se reparten, así como pueden haber 3 o 2 gennin por chunnin, o como se distribuya mejor –

-tienes razón. En este caso fue dos chunnin para una gennin… pero no será mucho para ti? Digo… tendrás mas entrenamiento de taijutsu y ninjutsu que los demás –

-no importa, así aprenderé mas en poco tiempo, y ahora que tengo a mi tutora de ninjutsu puedo avanzar mejor – Comentaba la castaña.

-por cierto, cuéntame mas cosas sobre Kenji-kun. – Dijo sentándose en la cama, al lado de su amiga. – Quisiera saber más de él para conocerlo mejor-

-pues… - La muchacha se llevo una mano al mentón y mirando hacia el techo recordó algunas cosas sobre él. – Kimura-sempai tiene dieciséis años, sus padres murieron hace tiempo ya; siempre esta dispuesto para ayudar a las personas… aunque parezca un chico frío no lo es, es atento y hasta cariñoso en muchas ocasiones –

-entiendo… -

-y tu? – Preguntó la niña mirándola con entusiasmo. – porque viniste a este lugar si eres de Konoha, sempai? –

-yo… pues, digamos que tuve unos problemas allá, entonces me vine a vivir con dos amigas a la Aldea de la Arena… desde ahí, el Kazekage me mandó aquí para ayudar –

-que clase de problemas tuviste? –

-mmm… problemas sin mucha importancia-

-pero si te fuiste es porque fueron importantes! – La chica de ojos blancos decía una y otra cosa, la mayor ya no sabía que responder exactamente, no quería contarle todo. –si me contaras quizás pueda ayudarte! –

-no creo que puedas, cosas como las que pasé ya no se pueden volver a arreglar. Es como si intentaras volver al pasado a arreglar todo, pero si lo hicieras cambiarías toda la vida actual. Es como estar rompiendo una de las leyes de la vida, no crees? –

-si pero… -

-lo pasado en el pasado! – Dijo Hayami levantándose con entusiasmo en su rostro, entusiasmo fingido que la verdad no le resultaba bien, nunca fue buena para mentir. Minaru se daba cuenta de ello, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

Así, los días fueron pasando hasta que pasaron los meses. El grupo constituido con Minaru, Hayami y Kenji, realizaba misiones y entrenamientos a la vez, cosa que no perjudicaba en lo más mínimo a la alumna ni a los "maestros". Minaru ya iba aprendiendo como usar mejor las técnicas de invocaciones y sus ataques con el Juunken. Kenji y Hayami estaban más unidos que de costumbre ayudando a su pupila y haciendo trabajos en la misma aldea.

-Hayami, Minaru; tenemos que ir a las afueras del bosque a ver unas cosas – Les mencionó Kenji a las dos muchachas que estaban entrenando en los campos.

-una misión!! – Gritó la menor con entusiasmo.

-no exactamente una misión –

-entonces qué, Kenji-kun? –

-ir a curar unos ciervos que fueron atacados por unos cazadores –

-curar? – Se dijo para si la morena, nunca había curado animales, aunque la primera y última vez que lo hizo fue a su lobo que había estado herido. –tendré que aplicar algo de los primeros auxilios que Vi-chan me enseñó – Pensaba. –ahora creo que debí haber tomado las clases de medicina que me ofrecieron… -

-cuando vamos a ir, Kimura-sempai? –

-ahora, los enfermos no pueden esperar, Minaru-chan –

-bien! Entonces Hayami-sempai y yo nos vamos a buscar nuestro equipo! – Dijo tomando de la mano a la chica. –vamos sempai!! –

Mas tarde ya estaban en camino por el bosque hacia una pradera donde estaban sus objetivos. Allí los vieron, pero no sabían cuales eran de todos los que estaban ahí.

-como sabremos cuales son? – Preguntaba Hayami intentando mirar a lo lejos a todos ciervos que pastaban.

-tenemos a alguien que nos puede ayudar – Mencionó el castaño mirando a la Hyuuga, y ésta devolviéndole la mirada con extrañeza. – Utiliza tu Byakugan e intenta ver si puedes saber cuales de ellos son lo que tenemos que ayudar –

-ya entiendo, con su técnica podrá ver a distancia –

-ya veo… bien! lo haré! – Mientras concentraba chakra, se notaban algunas venas cerca de sus ojos, segundos después los abrió viendo a lo que buscaba. –son cuatro… están alejados de todo el grupo, pastando a la izquierda – Todos miraron hacia allí, efectivamente habían cuatro.

-intentaremos atraerlos hasta acá, una vez esten aquí los llevaremos a una cabaña abandonada que está cerca de aquí y los curaremos. Hayami, Minaru, cuando estén aquí atrápenlos –

-pero… - Minaru no alcanzó a hablar, Kenji ya se había alejado. –pero… como los atraparemos?-

-invoca a tus zorros – Le respondió la morena. – nos separaremos y en cuanto tu los invoques intenta atraerlos hacia mi –

-que hará sempai? –

-algo que hace mucho no hago… - Dicho esto, Minaru se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y Hayami tras otros.

-Doton! Tsuchi no uma! – Kenji, con las manos en el suelo, hizo levantar la tierra, formando algo parecidos a caballos hechos de tierra, los cuales hicieron hacer que los ciervos arrancaran donde Minaru, la cual ya con una pequeña camada de zorros blancos hicieron hacer que estos volvieran a cambiar de dirección donde Hayami.

-Fuuton! Kaze chikara no kabeshi! – Al instante, los cuatro animales quedaron encerrados dentro de lo que parecía un cubo grande de color celestino.

-Hayami-sempai! Estas bien? – Preguntaba la pelicastaña acercándose junto a Kenji.

-si, estoy bien – Respondía la joven con las manos en dirección a los ciervos quietos.

-uh? De que está echa esa cosa? –

-de viento y chakra… moldeé un poco de los dos e hice una "cárcel" para ellos –

-astuta idea, Hayami – Opinó Kenji mirando su jutsu. –Eso significa que, además, de controlar el elemento del fuego por parte de tu clan, también lo haces con el viento –

-sí, pero… será mejor que los curemos rápido, no aguantaré mucho, hace mucho que no hacía este jutsu y me hace perder mucho chakra… -

-bien, síganme – Los tres se encaminaron hasta una vieja choza abandonada en medio del bosque, allí adentro curaron a los cuatro animales para dejarlos libres nuevamente.

-Hemos terminado por hoy. Regresemos! – Avisaba Minaru.

-pero se está haciendo tarde – Dijo Hayami mirando hacia la ventana.

-ella tiene razón, dudo que lleguemos antes de que anochezca a la aldea a pesar de que esté cerca, será mejor que alojemos aquí por esta noche y mañana volvamos –

El frío se hacía presente junto con la oscura capa negra de la noche, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y se divisaban las estrellas, sin ninguna nube que pudiese dar señales de lluvia. Las chicas dormían en una habitación que les daba algo de calor por lo cerrada que era, aun así Hayami se desvelaba y no podía dormir.

-que frío… - Pensaba. –Minaru-chan puede dormir bien, quizás ya está acostumbrada a estas temperaturas… - En ese momento, escuchó un sonido que provenía de afuera, se escuchaba distante. Se levantó con cuidado y salió a ver que era ese sonido. A medida que intentaba seguir el sonido se adentró al bosque y terminó frente a un hermoso lago, desde ahí se escuchaba aquel sonido más fuerte y notó que era música, una melodía relajante y linda. Miró a todas partes buscando lo que la producía, sentado debajo de un otoñal acre estaba Kimura.

-era él… - Lo miraba desde lejos, parecía que lo que tocaba era una instrumento pequeño. Tocaba hermoso; ese aire de músico, las tonalidades que le daban la noche y la cristalina agua lo hacían verse diferente a como es. La muchacha sintió como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido y comenzaba a verlo diferente, de una manera distinta a como lo veía normalmente como "su compañero". Miraba todo en él a pesar de lo lejos y escondida que se encontraba, recordaba sus azules ojos, la textura de sus manos, hasta los entrenamientos que tenía con Minaru, y su cabello... su cabello le hizo recordar a otra persona la cual ella debía olvidar, sacó rápidamente esa imagen de su cabeza y decidió volver a la cabaña. En el camino solo recordaba a Kenji tocando ese pequeño instrumento. –será posible que él… me esté… gustando? –

En la mañana de regreso a la Aldea del Okami, Hayami le comentaba a Kenji que le oyó tocando un instrumento, pero solamente eso.

-es verdad – Sacó un collar del cual colgaba una pequeña ocarina triangular. –siempre la llevo conmigo, me encanta tocar melodías con ella –

-Kimura-sempai lo hace muy bien! – Dijo la castaña como alabándolo.

-cierto, cuando escuché me di cuenta de que eres un gran músico –

-no soy un músico, solo me dedico a la música cuando estoy libre –

Cuando Hayami conversaba con Minaru o simplemente estaba descuidada mirando el cielo, Kenji la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Cuando había vuelto a la cabaña en la noche y la encontró durmiendo, pensó que quizás debería decirle "lo que sentía" en todo ese tiempo que la conocía, pero no pudo hacerlo y la dejó dormir. Hasta ese momento se conformaba con verla sin que ella se percatara, pero había alguien que si se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Kenji, Minaru.

A su vez, Minaru observaba como la historia era al revés: Hayami miraba a Kenji cuando él hacía otra cosa o miraba su ocarina. La pequeña Hyuuga tomaba sus conclusiones "ellos se gustan y no lo saben"

-bien! Tendré que juntarlos cueste lo que cueste! – Pensaba para ella. Con el tiempo que conocía a ambos, sabía que así de fácil no sería, pero ellos tampoco podrían decirse las cosas.

El tiempo pasaba hasta terminar el año y comenzar otro, tanto así que rápidamente había llegado Diciembre otra vez hasta llegar la época de la segunda navidad que Hayami pasaría en ese lugar, la última navidad que pasaría allí; se veía todo nevado, niños jugando en las calles, día tras día la nieve de las montañas vecinas caía sobre la aldea dándole un tono más navideño aún a las casas y las calles.

A lo lejos, por las calles se veía a una jovencita corriendo con una caja hasta cierto hospedaje, del cual se veía un lindo pino de navidad desde la ventana.

-ya estoy llegando… falta poco… - La muchacha se detuvo frente al pequeño edificio, entró y caminando pisos arriba entró a una habitación. –Hayami-sempai! Feliz Navidad! Le traje-!!... que hacías? Que es eso?? –

-na-nada… - Decía la morena sentada frente a su escritorio e intentando esconder algo parecido a un papel detrás suyo.

-dime!! Que es eso?? –

-ya te dije que nada Minaru!... que es eso? –

-uh? Ah! Es la caja en donde están los adornos que me pediste que fuera a buscar! –

-gracias, pensé que no lo encontrarías o que demorarías mas –

-claro que no! Ya sabes que soy rápida! – Decía mientras salía de la habitación. – Iré a cambiarme y te ayudo a decorar el hospedaje! –

-claro… - Respondió Hayami mirando como se iba su amiga. - Como ah cambiado esta niña… - Hayami tomó la carta que tenía escondida pensando en guardarla en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, pero cambió de opinión y mirándola una última vez, la tomó y la hizo pedazos con sus manos para después doblar los pequeños restos de la hoja y tirarlos a un basurero.

-así que, eso era – Desde la puerta entre abierta, Minaru espiaba a su sempai. – Lo sabía, era un carta que seguramente no le podía dar a Kimura-sempai... algún día haré que le de una carta – Pensó dibujando una sonrisa entrometida en ella.

Efectivamente, los años había echo cambiar a todos. Minaru ya tenía quince años, su cabello era de un largo normal, su cuerpo ya no parecía el de una niña, había avanzado mucho en su taijutsu y ninjutsu, se había vuelto una chunnin como sus tutores pero aun así seguía siendo alumna de ellos. Kenji ya había ascendido a jounin con sus dieciocho años; sus características físicas eras las mismas a no ser de su estatura ya que era mas alto ahora, en especial su cabello que lo seguía manteniendo largo. Hayami en cambio, había cortado su cabello y cambiado sus largas túnicas por otras más simples, seguía como grado en chunnin, y con diecisiete años ya era catalogada como una de las mejores kunnoichis en su rango por la manipulación casi perfecta de invocaciones con lobos. Cuando Kenji había sido ascendido a jounin le fue entregada una katana al igual que a Hayami, solo que a ella le fue entregada por su trabajo en el lugar. Los dos conservaban como utilizaban aquella arma como un símbolo especial, un recuerdo mas bien, un recuerdo de aquel día en que ambos recibieron un "regalo".

Más tarde, Hayami y Minaru se encontraban afuera de su hospedaje, adornándolo tanto por fuera y por dentro. La joven de blancos ojos se encontraba afuera adornando, esperando la oportunidad de que su sempai entrara, hasta que lo hizo.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Frente a Minaru, el zorrito blanco que siempre quiso apareció.

-de que se trata ahora? – Preguntaba aquel animal, el cual había logrado hablar.

-ya sabes, intentar juntar a Uchiha-sempai y Kimura-sempai! –

-hemos intentado eso desde hace meses! Y nada resulta! – Se quejaba el zorrito. –si no te has dado cuenta pareciera que cada cosa que hacemos hace que ellos se alejen mas! –

-así se empieza no? –

-que quieres hacer ahora? Es navidad! La navidad pasada también molestaste!–

-esta bien… pero no te enojes… -

-bien bien… ahora que? -

-Pensé en esto! – Dijo sacando un poco de muerdago de su bolso.

-astuta idea pero… recuerda que cuando están juntos se comportan torpemente, dudo que vean esa cosas en sus cabezas –

-no seas pesimista Kasukabe! – Decía la chica pelicastaña a su animal.

-esta bien, algo haremos para juntarlos –

-hay que hacerlo! Hayami-sempai se va a en aproximadamente unos meses mas… y si siguen así ni Kimura-sempai ni ella se dirán lo que sienten –

-bien, pero esta es la última oportunidad que tienes de juntarlos –

-ese es mi amigo!! – Decía la chica acariciando la cabeza del zorrito.

-silencio! Hayami sale… -

-bien… que haremos Kasu-chan? –

-primero, hacer que se junten, después llevarlos a un lugar donde podamos colocarles el muerdago y esperar a que se den cuenta –

-inteligente idea! –

En otra casa, se encontraba el muchacho acostado, pensando en si decirle o no a Hayami todo, o si ella ya se había dado cuenta o qué le podía decir… Todo le complicaba, más aun en esa fecha ya que la navidad pasada intentó decirle pero acabó en nada… se ponía nervioso cuando la veía, sentía como un ardor invadía sus mejillas y el temor todo su cuerpo. En eso oye como tocan la puerta de su casa.

-Uchiha! Que-que sorpresa… -

-Feliz Navidad Kenji-kun – Decía ésta y extendiéndole un regalo. -para ti... - Terminó diciendo algo vergonzosa.

-Feliz Navidad… - Le devolvió, tomando el regalo, agradeciéndole con dificultad el obsequio, una hermosa bufanda que se colocó inmediatamente y saliendo de su casa para estar con ella.

-a que se debe tu visita? –

-me entregaron un pergamino, dice que tenemos que ir a recolectar algunas hojas de muerdago. Seguramente algún jounin fue y lo dejó allá –

-es verdad, pronto será año nuevo y habrá una feria –

-es una lástima desperdiciar este día haciendo trabajos… -

-pero somos dos, y mientras más rápido vayamos, más rápido regresaremos –

-tienes razón Kenji-kun, te esperaré en la entrada de la aldea –

-claro… - El chico estaba cabizbajo, cerrando sus ojos dijo lentamente. – Hayami, tu… hace tiempo que tu- tu me… - En ese momento sintió como si hablara solo, efectivamente eso hacía; Hayami ya se había marchado. – Diablos, demoré mucho en decírselo… -

A una cuadra de allí…

-soy una tonta! –Pensaba en su mente la morena quien estaba ya lejos de la casa de su compañero. –debí haberle dicho ahora que estaba conversando con él sin tartamudear! –

Cerca de la casa de Kenji…

-escuchaste Kasukabe? Irán a solos al bosque! –

-es una buena ocasión, solo espero que no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia –

-no lo harán, estando solos no se dan cuenta de nada jejeje. Apresurémonos a llegar allá antes que ellos!! –

-este es el único lugar donde hay muerdago – Decía Kenji mirando los arbustos que estaban por todas partes.

-así es… - En cuanto comenzaron a llenar unas bolsas con la hierba hubo un momento de silencio desesperante, interrumpido mas adelante cuando el jounin se sentó al lado de su compañera.

-sacando cuentas, te falta poco para que vuelvas a Sunagakure, verdad? –

-si… - Respondió la chica intentando mostrar su mejor cara de tranquilidad mientras seguía recogiendo las hierbas. - En unos meses me retiro de esta aldea –

-y… que… que piensas hacer cuando estés allá? –

-tengo pensado volver a Konoha, tengo… asuntos pendientes allá – Dijo recordando a su primo y a su hermana.

-entiendo – Enseguida, el muchacho dejó de recoger aquellas hierbas, y con la mirada hacia el suelo tomo aire y comenzó a hablar en tono alto para que su compañera le escuchara. – Ha…Hayami… -

-dime –

-yo… te quería decir algo… -

-eh?... de casualidad…yo también te quería decir algo… -

-alcanzas a oír algo Kasu? – Susurraba Minaru a su animalito arriba de un árbol, pero distante del lugar.

-no mucho… con el viento no oigo casi nada… -

-maldición, yo quería escuchar! –

-pero podemos ver… no te muevas tanto Hyuuga! –

-perdón! Pero estar aquí arriba es incomodo! –

-desde hace… algunos meses… Hayami… tu… -

-ite! –

-Hayami?! –

-n-no es nada, solo me pinché el dedo con el muerdago… -

-dejame ver… - Sin objeción a nada, Kenji tomó la mano de la chica y vendó el lugar dañado. Hayami veía la acción del muchacho, nunca había echo eso por ella, al menos eso recordaba. –listo, a pesar de que era una hoja, te rasmillaste un poco –

-claro… gr-gracias Kenji-kun… -

-no es nada – Le respondió este con una sonrisa sin notar el sonrojo de la muchacha.

-Kenji-kun… - Hayami lo miró a los ojos y él a ella sin entender el porque de llamarlo, cuando la chica bajó la mirada a hacia su mano sanada que estaba siendo tomada por la del castaño. Este miro su mano con la de ella y se separó bruscamente sonrojándose también y pidiéndole disculpas con dificultad de hablar.

Ya recogidas las hierbas, tomaron camino regreso a la aldea para decorar lo que sería la feria en unos días más. En cambio, Minaru y Kasukabe se habían marchado en cuando ellos mencionaron la palabra "volvamos", la jovencita de blancos ojos ya confirmaba con eso que a sus sempais se gustaban, decidiría dejarlos tranquilos por esos días y reanudar su tarea de juntarlos en la feria.

_// POV's Kenji //_

_No me di cuenta de lo que hacía, solo tomé su mano y curé su herida… su mano… era cálida y suave, me hubiese gustado tenerla mas tiempo así, pero lo que hice no había sido intencionalmente para eso. Hace unos pocos minutos me entregó un regalo, era una bufanda echa por ella, debería darle algo también. Me pregunto… cuando será el día que le diga lo que siento… estoy caminando junto a ella ahora, pero no quiero decírselo en este momento, además, no sé como lo tomaría... pero si no lo hago, tendría un pesar dentro… y si se va antes de que yo le diga… quizás hasta no la vea en un tiempo mas, o nunca… o ella encuentre a otra persona…_

_// POV's Hayami //_

_¿Porqué pongo nerviosa cuando está conmigo?… no debería estarlo, la mayoría de las veces estamos juntos o con Minaru... pero, cuando me tomó la mano, sentí como si lo hubiera vivido antes, pero esta vez fue de una manera especial, Kenji fue quien tomó de mi mano y me ayudó… cuando lo miré mientras me vendaba me recordó a esa persona por la cual me fui de Konoha, y eso que aun no lo olvidaba… lo miré y algo en él mi hizo recordarlo; pensé que pudo haber sido la ayuda que me estaba dando, pero Itachi nunca hizo eso por mi alguna vez… entonces fue otra cosa, aunque no recuerdo qué. Ahora importa el decirle que… solo… debo hacerlo antes de irme…_

Días mas tarde, ya estaba todo listo para aquella fiesta que se celebrarían en las calles de la Aldea del Okami ese mismo día, así de rápido había llegado el último día del año, todo estaba adornado para fin de año. En este caso, los muerdagos servirían para más adornamentación de verde en los locales que habría en la noche. Como eran los últimos meses del año, estaba todo nevado, un blanco hermoso cubría la aldea y sus alrededores, las casas y edificios estaban todos de blanco y las afueras, como el bosque, pintado del tono mas claro por el invierno que llevaba las montañas nevadas más cercanas.

-Hayami-kun, ya puedes dejar eso – Decía un hombre a la chica, quien hacía los últimos arreglos en una tienda con los muerdagos. – Es suficiente con eso, además, está empezando a hacer frío y ya serán las nueve de la noche! En una hora más debemos abrir la feria, recuerda que a las doce comienza año nuevo –

-claro! Solo terminaré con este racimo y dejaré esto –

-bien, y vete a colocar algo mas abrigador, la nieve trae enfermedades –

Mientras la chica seguía en su trabajo, en una esquina escondido, se encontraba el joven Kimura con un regalo guardado en su bolso; decidió regalarle también una bufanda, sería perfecto por los fríos de la temporada y le serviría de mucho… claro está, hasta el momento lo único que hacía era esconderse y verla desde donde quiera que tuviera un buen ángulo para observarla por si ella se acercaba a su lugar, cuando cierta vocecita interrumpió su labor de "espionaje".

-Kimura-sempai! Que hace aquí? – Preguntó estúpidamente Minaru, sabiendo qué hacia, y porqué estaba ahí.

-na…nada, solo, miraba el lugar… -

-el lugar? Pero si es aburrido estar en esta esquina tan vacía de personas! –

-s-si… -

-es como… si estuvieras escondido… -

-yo?! Escondido??... pero... Minaru, estas cada vez mas imaginativa – Dijo dándole una sonrisa falsa, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía allí.

-Kimura-sempai no sabe mentir! – Le gritó la chica de largos cabellos con todo tono de burla pero diciéndoselo divertidamente.- Nunca fuiste bueno para mentir y nunca has aprendido a mentir bien!! -

-Minaru silencio! Llamarás la atención! –

-la atención de quien? – Preguntaba con malicia la chica, debía sacarle de la boca las palabras o ella se lo diría en cara.

-de nadie! Nadie en especial! – Decía Kenji colocándose frente a Minaru y a la vez tapando a la persona a la que estaba espiando.

-no te creo sempai! Dejame ver! Que escondes!? –

-nada!... Minaru deja de hacer eso!! – Intentaba parar a la muchachita quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo por esquivar el cuerpo de Kenji para poder divisar a unos cuantos metros a Hayami hasta que lo consiguió.

-Kimura-sempai… que hacías viendo a Hayami-sempai? –

-y-yo… -

-esta bien, no me digas! Te gusta Hayami verdad? –

-tu...?! c-como sabías…?? – Preguntaba intrigado y a la vez muy sonrojado, el muchacho a su amiga.

-hace tiempo que sabía, lo notaba en tu cara y en como actuabas –

-crees que… ella se haya dado cuenta?… – Le preguntó mirando hacia otro lado.

-no lo creo – Le respondió ocultando decirle lo de Hayami hacia él. –pero deberías decírselo, recuerda que en unos meses se va de aquí –

-lo se… pero… no se como decirle… -

-no puedo ayudar mucho ahora, pero me dijo que iba a ir a las orillas del lago donde fuimos aquella vez de misión por los ciervos, recuerdas? –

-si, recuerdo el lugar –

-es en lo que te puedo ayudar… antes ya había echo algunas cosas pero no dieron buenos resultados que digamos – Comentó, riendo de sus fallos.

-antes? Como que antes? –

-pues… esa vez en el puente colgante, ese río amplio, el manzano del campo… - Minaru dijo tantas cosas que Kenji ya no podía recordar todo, solo lo primero: en el puente colgante pasaron peligros por los que se tuvieron que ayudar muchas veces; en el río, Minaru pasó a empujar a propósito a Kenji quien cayó encima de Hayami en el agua, y en un campo, solo quedaba la última manzana y debían compartirla ya que era su única comida… en esos casos, había sido ella quien había planeado todo hace tiempo. –ahora no hay tiempo que discutir con eso… mejor ve y dale eso que escondes! – La chica miraba el bolso que llevaba su sempai, sabía que llevaba algo ahí ya que mientras él espiaba a la Uchiha, Minaru lo espiaba a él.

-pero… no sé que decirle ni como dárselo – Dijo mientras agachaba su mirada al blanco piso cubierto por la nieve.

-es solo un regalo... eres muy tímido! No puedo creer que seas un jounin! –

-eso es muy distinto! –

-Minaru… Kenji-kun… - Hayami había aparecido en aquella esquina donde estaban los dos escondidos. –que hacen aquí? -

-Hayami-sempai! –

-H-Hayami… solo… conversaba con Minaru-chan… - Respondió Kenji, sin nada mas que decir.

-Ya veo, acabo de terminar de decorar, podemos ir a comer a algún lado si están libres – Dijo la morena a los dos presentes, cosa que era una buena oportunidad para el joven.

-lo siento, sempai – Se disculpó la Hyuuga, dándole un codazo disimulado al castaño, dándole a entender que lo que hacía era a propósito. –debo ordenar mi habitación para después venir a la feria –

-entonces nos veremos aquí, verdad Minaru? –

-si! Mientras puedes ir con Kimura-sempai – Dijo alejándose. –los veré en la noche! –

-vete con cuidado… y no hagas "trampas"! – Alzó la voz Kenji, al ver que la castaña ya estaba a una distancia larga.

-no haré nada! – Le devolvía el grito la muchacha mientras se alejaba. – lo harás solo, eh?... lo dejo en tus manos entonces Kimura-sempai… - Pensaba, deseándole suerte.

-trampas? –

-cosa de nosotros –

-no traman nada, verdad? -

-no es nada, cosas de nosotros – Dijo el joven. –Hayami, ibas… a hacer algo ahora? -

-los invité a comer, pero Minaru no pudo… -

-me refiero… a antes de eso –

-pues… iba a pasear a ese lugar… esa área donde había un lago –

-te gusta ir allí, verdad? – Preguntó a la chica, mientras tomaban camino por una de las calles. –A veces… te he visto en ese lugar, recostada bajo un mismo árbol. Yo también voy a ese lugar… -

-es el único lugar donde puedes tocar la ocarina tranquilo, cierto? – Comentó mientras sus ojos se posaban en el pequeño instrumento que colgaba del cuello del muchacho.

-como sabes eso? Minaru te contó algo? –

-no, de casualidad, te escuché hablando solo… -

-bueno, de todas maneras es cierto: a esas orillas es el único lugar donde puedo tocar mi ocarina tranquilo – Sin darse el tiempo de ver a donde se dirigían, cada uno se había dado cuenta que aquella barrera de timidez la habían perdido, y seguirían así de seguros. De lo único que se daba cuenta, era del frío que caía por la poca, pero abundante nieve y la noche que se acercaba a paso rápido mientras ellos seguían su conversación.

Tiempo después de una caminata, los dos pararon frente a el lago del que hablaban camino allí. Se sentaron bajo el acre donde iba Hayami, en un lugar donde no había nieve. Ahí, bajo la noche que ya estaba presente, Kenji enseñó a Hayami a tocar la ocarina que colgaba del cuello del muchacho… esa ocasión recordaba la primera vez que ambos fueron a ese lugar, bajo un mismo cielo estrellado con la luna en alto.

-no lo hago muy bien… -

-es solo cosa de practicar –

-lo haré en cuanto tenga una ocarina también –

-mejor aun… - Kenji llevó sus manos al delgado cordel que unía su instrumento y, colocándoselo en el cuello de la chica, le dijo "para ti".

-pero… es tuyo… -

-me gustaría que tu tuvieras… -Poco a poco comenzó a ruborizarse al igual que ella. –ya lo he tenido por mucho tiempo… y te puedo enseñar algunas melodías –

-muchas gracias… - Unas luces de distintos y hermosos colores comenzaron a brillar sobre el lago, ambos miraron al cielo, bengalas gigantes estallaban en el oscuro cielo de esa noche. -ya es año nuevo… - Murmuró la muchacha. –Feliz año nuevo, Kenji-kun –

-Feliz año nuevo – Le devolvió este con una sonrisa.

Kenji miraba a la chica que observaba las luces, se veía distinta a otras ocasiones… sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó una de sus manos al hombro de Hayami, que ésta, cuando dio vuelta su cara y posó su mirada en la de él, el jounin subió su mano a una de las mejillas de ella y rápidamente juntó sus labios con los de ella… Hayami no podía hacer nada, no era por el frío, más bien por el asombro. Esa conexión que tenían en ese momento lo había vivido antes, pero esa primera vez, la primera vez que alguien le dio un beso, fue algo que siempre quiso olvidar por el hecho de que fue algo "obligado". Kenji por su parte, solo sentía aquella sensación tan cálida, no sabía muy bien que era lo que hacía, pero algo le impidió separarse de ella hasta unos segundos después para confesarse.

-Hayami… desde hace tiempo… he querido decirte que… que… - No pudo seguir, se detuvo de golpe al sentir la mano de su acompañante en una de las suyas, transmitiendo calor al frío que había en el lugar.

-"que me gustas?"… - Dijo la chunnin mirando hacia sus manos unidas, quitándole la última frase a Kenji. - desde hace tiempo… he querido decirte… que también me gustas… -

-Hayami… -

-No se como no lo notabas, era muy obvia… al menos, eso decía Minaru… -

-yo también era muy obvio… nunca supe mentir y menos aun, esconder emociones… pero, Minaru-chan nos ayudó a los dos al parecer… -

-no puedo creer… que ahora me esté dando cuenta que el tiempo pasó muy rápido, y que pronto tendré que volver a la Arena… - Dijo la chica con tono de tristeza.

-aprovecharemos el tiempo que nos queda… - El castaño tomaba de mejor manera la mano de Hayami, dándole el mayor calor posible. –Quizás hasta pueda ir a visitarte a Sunagakure, te lo prometo – Un sonido corto y fuerte hizo que ambos miraran hacia arriba… un pequeño racimo de muerdago colgaba arriba de ellos, en una de las ramas del acre del cual estaban sentados debajo.

-no es navidad… pero aun es tiempo, no? –

-muerdago? Tiemp-…?! – No habló más, la muchacha tomó el rostro de Kenji con sus manos, y volvió a juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, uno que tomó por sorpresa al joven de largos cabellos, pero en pocos segundos, se acostumbró a la acción y, tomándola por la cintura, le respondió el beso que ella le daba. Terminando aquello, Kenji pudo darle esa bufanda que antes no pudo… ambos se abrigaron con ella y quedaron un rato mirando el lago.

-bien echo Kasu-chan! – Susurraba Minaru al pálido zorrito, escondida entre unos arbustos junto con él.

-fue buena idea lo del muerdago arriba de ellos, Hyuuga… -

-hai! Pienso en todo! -

-será mejor que los dejemos solos ahora – Le devolvía el susurro tomando camino a la aldea nuevamente, seguido de la chica a pasos silenciosos.

El tiempo pasaba y los meses con ello, ya no había nieve pero el Otoño había vuelto a las cercanías, coloreando todo de marrón, amarillo, rojo, dorado y anaranjado. Se veía como tres personas estaban en lo alto de las escaleras de la entrada de la aldea, deseándose suerte entre sí y prometiéndose cumplimientos que nunca pasarían.

-te esperaremos aquí, Kimura-sempai! –

-cuídate, y vuelve lo más pronto… -

-lo haré, esto no durará mas de un día, solo tenemos que ir a inspeccionar el lugar orillando el bosque; además, necesito despedirme de ti para cuando vuelvas a la Aldea de la Arena –

-te esperaremos – Hayami se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kenji. En eso, llegaron más ninjas de la aldea, tomaron carrera escaleras abajo adentrándose y perdiéndose en el bosque ahora marrón a causa de la estación otoñal, mientras Minaru y Hayami quedaron un momento viendo el lugar.

-Hayami-sempai… no puedes quedarte un tiempo mas? –

-no puedo… Kazekage-sama me dio un plazo, y debo cumplirlo… -

-entiendo, espero que a Kimura-sempai le vaya bien en su misión… pero me causa algo de miedo saber que hay ninjas malos cerca de aquí… -

-es verdad… pero estará bien, además, va con otro pequeño grupo… -

-… mejor vamos a arreglar tus cosas, te ayudaré! Debes tener todo listo para mañana en la mañana para cuando te vayas!-

-esta bien, vamos… y después iremos a comer algunos dulces, si? –

-dulces!! – Gritaba Minaru echando a correr con su sempai. - Me parece buena idea! Vamos rápido! –

Después de ordenar las pertenencias de Hayami, se dirigieron a una tienda de dangos cerca del lugar. Mientras las dos comían, en otra mesa había otros clientes del lugar tomando té y otros dangos. Minaru le hablaba a Hayami sobre algunas cosas para antes que se marchara el día siguiente, Hayami por su lado, la escuchaba y miraba a aquellos tipos sentados en la otra mesa, casualmente llevó su mirada hacia uno de los vasos de té de uno de ellos… en cuanto lo miró, éste se trizó de la nada. Ella no era de supersticiones ni creencias extrañas, pero rara vez que le ocurría eso pasaba algo…

Ya de anochecer, la pelinegro había regresado al hospedaje, el escuadrón en el que Kenji estaba incluido aun no regresaba y Hayami no tenía noticias de ellos, prefirió recostarse sobre su cama y, mirando con algo de tristeza sus bolsos con los que debería partir de vuelta y su katana que le traía recuerdos, pensó en las tantas cosas que había vivido con Minaru y Kenji; quizás volvería a ver a Minaru, ya que la morena tenía pensado volver a Konoha y Minaru ya estaba prácticamente lista con sus entrenamientos, que, ya se le podía dejar que volviese. Pero no estaba segura si Kenji podría ir a visitarla… como jounin tenía deberes en la aldea. Minaru la sacó de sus pensamientos al instante, abriendo la puerta rápidamente y con la agitación que se le notaba en su rostro.

-se…sempai!!... –

-que sucede? –

-el grupo que salió esta mañana con Kimura-sempai… fue atacado – Sin nada mas que decir, la jovencita salió de carrera con su sempai hacia el hospital. Hayami estaba en blanco, en momentos ni siquiera sabía el porqué estaba corriendo ni hacia donde se dirigían, había perdido todo conocimiento en unos segundos. Llegando al hospital, comenzó a recordar todo de a poco, muchas sensaciones le llegaron al pecho: tristeza, ganas de llorar, enojo, rabia, pero sobre todo, algo le apretaba el corazón… Ya adentro de una sala individual en la que estaba Kenji, Hayami entró con Minaru. Sentándose al lado del joven mal herido, vendado de torso, brazos, cabeza y hasta su ojo izquierdo; éste al sentir un ruido cortante se sillas, fue despertando y volteando, divisó a su lado a las dos chicas.

-Minaru…Hayami… -

-no hables sempai! Estas tan mal que hasta hablar te costará mucho – Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de su alumna, siguió hablándoles.

-me recuperaré… pronto… haré lo que pueda… -

-descansa tranquilo, no tengas apuros – Agregó Hayami tomando una de sus manos.

-si no fuera… por esos ninjas… todo hubiera salido bien… -

-todos fueron heridos gravemente – Comentó Hyuuga. –muchos están mal y dos o tres yacieron en el lugar donde fueron encontrados… -

-eran fuertes… y aunque no querían nada de nuestra aldea… nos atacaron… -

-Kenji-kun no hables... debes descansar -

-si... te prometí que... me despediría de ti... que te iría a visitar... y te enseñaría... a tocar mejor... - Hayami sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña ocarina y se la dejó en una de sus vendadas manos.

-Kenji... tenla tú, siempre dijiste que te daba fuerzas, que la música te daba energías... -

-no... - Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba, le devolvió el instrumento. - Cuando te lo di... la noche de año nuevo... fue porque en verdad quise que tu lo tuvieras... que tu guardes esto significa mucho... para mi... -

-Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, pueden retirarse – Dijo una enfermera asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Las muchachas le prometieron volver el día siguiente a verlo; mientras Minaru salía primero, Hayami intentaba hacer tiempo para quedarse segundos mas con él, fue cuando le oyó decir lo último.

-ellos… Akatsuki… son fuertes… -

-Akatsuki?! – Le iba a decir mas cosas, preguntarle si era posible, pero la enfermera la obligó a salir de la sala para que dejasen el lugar y dejasen al muchacho descansar.

Caminando por las calles de la aldea, Minaru le comentaba a Hayami que si Kenji seguía bien el día siguiente sería probable que estuviera bien en uno o dos meses, pero en las condiciones que estaba, era poco probable que pasara la noche. La chunnin mayor se detuvo, Minaru viéndola desde un poco mas adelante pudo sentir el pesar que debía haber estado sintiendo, las dos dejaron caer unas lágrimas perdidas para seguir su camino hacia su hospedaje. Kenji debía pasar la noche… le había prometido visitarla a la Arena y despedirla para cuando ella se fuera al día siguiente, las dos confiaban en que él podría pasar la noche bien... Aquella noche ninguna pudo dormir, en especial Hayami, solo pensaba en Kenji mientras miraba el instrumento musical al lado de ella, y en su cabeza le daba mil vueltas el nombre "Akatsuki"… se le venía una sola persona la mente, la única que conocía de la nombrada organización de criminales y exiliados…

El día siguiente fue extraño, la mañana fue de un sol radiante, pero a medida de que se acercaba el mediodía solo había grises nubes. En un lugar, mas parecido a una pequeña pradera despejada y de solo el verde del pasto, en el lugar lleno de flores y piedras levantadas se veían a muchas personas de colores oscuros, frente a ellas, el jefe de la aldea y siete ataúdes. En uno de ellos se encontraba la imagen de un castaño de cabello tomado, pálido y aún vendado en la cabeza… Varios presentes lloraban por las pérdidas de todos los fallecidos en la noche y el día anterior, todos muertos. Entre la gente de luto, Hayami y Minaru se encontraban allí, la mayor consolaba a la jovencita que lloraba abrazada a ella intentado buscar refugio en su regazo, y la morena, se mantenía serena, tranquila y seria… ya mucho había llorado cuando le dieron la noticia en la mañana y sentía que mas lágrimas para esparcir no le quedaban, ya ni siquiera sentía esa sensación en la garganta; lo único que sentía era el peso la katana que sostenía con una de sus manos… la katana que Kenji habría utilizado para enfrentarse el día de sus últimas palabras…

Por el desierto, Hayami iba con sus pertenencias hacia la Aldea de la Arena, con las dos katanas sostenidas en su espalda y el pequeño instrumento colgando de su cuello, caminando cabizbaja, sintiendo como una pequeña llovizna caía sobre ella y viendo la arena que se humedecía… Apuraba el paso, quería llegar rápido a Sunagakure para descansar e irse lo más pronto posible a Konoha, regresar a ese lugar era lo que tenía pensado pero ahora con planes diferentes…

-Akatsuki… - Pensaba la chica aun cabizbaja. – Me quitó lo que mas quería… algo que había aprendido a querer… a amar… - Levantando su cabeza para divisar a lo lejos las altas y desgastadas ruinas que rodeaban a Sunagakure; mostró sus ojos rojos, ese doujutsu que había practicado a lo largo de su estancia en la Aldea del Okami. –Kenji… te vengaré… te prometo que mataré al único Akatsuki que conozco, a Itachi… -


End file.
